cameldesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Camelstan Part 2
Attack On Camelstan Part II The Beginning ' ' In the beginning, there was nothing. But out of the nothing, came something... This something would forever change how the world thinks and acts. It would change the course of the entire human civilization. Out of the nothingness arose the God Of Creation. Nobody knows exactly where the god came from, all we know is that he was the first. He was responsible for the creation of all life on the planet, and all the death. He forged the grasslands and the mountains with his face. Early humans didn’t know what he looked like, but before the Great War, he had showed himself.. He was a giant hybrid of every known species on the planet. He was grotesque and ugly as all hell. They said he was so ugly he drove the humans mad, and the humans sought to destroy the Camelverse, as it was slowly corrupting the minds of all humans. The camels in the human world slowly gained sentience. As the humans were destroying each other, they profited off of this by capturing all the humans and plugging them into Camgears, forever bound to the chains of CamelDesert. They were all programmed to think they were camels. Only the originals contained memories of the human world, and only they were allowed to leave. The originals include; Froyo Swaggins, Sauro Camel the Ugly, Camdalf, Aracamel, Camwise Lolzgee, Mr. Camel, Philadelphia Presolo, Legocamel, and unofficially, the Camrog of Hurrdurr. Also the gods of Cameldesert, they came in after Spike and have existed since the creation of the Camelverse. Every other entity aside from the gods and the camels are fully sentient AI, capable of rational thought and self choices. But of course, the only “real” beings are the camels, and they happen to be the dumbest of all the creatures.. ' ' Our journey starts off in a church off the coasts of Cafrica. We find Froyo Swaggins worshipping the gods, asking them for a lifetime supply of KFC flavoured deodorant laced with manure. While worshipping to the gods, he comes across a metal pendant lying on the floor, next to one of the altars. Froyo starts sniffing it, and eats it. Suddenly, Froyo collapses, and his eyes turn black. Time starts to rewind itself, and Froyo is seeing through the eyes of another camel, although he does not know whose eyes he is seeing out of. Everything is extremely rustic, missing textures, and visible game code everywhere can be seen. The camel he is seeing through is currently typing something into a console. The only words he can make out are “createdotCamelstancolonexecute” The camel presses enter on his keyboard and suddenly the ground starts to shake. The code which makes up the floor starts to split apart, revealing deep chasms below. A city unlike no other starts to rise from the ground, marking the first structure ever built in the history of Cameldesert. You could hear the sound of shattering glass and the screams of camels in the distance as the buildings rose from the mighty dunes. The mystery camel that Froyo is witnessing a vision through, starts to smash the ground with his hooves. Shockwaves emit from the location, and the entire world shakes as life emerges. Plants start to grow, forests are created, life itself is being rewritten and created from scratch. The amount of power resonating from this mysterious being is confusing Froyo to no end. ' ' Meanwhile… Aracamel is doing his frictionless sliding as always. He floats across the ground without resistance and scampers up the walls, popping the balloons of small kids. He disappears into a drain gutter after he sees some random clown camel. All of a sudden a wave shakes Camelstan, nobody knows exactly what it was, but it’s confusing. There has never been something like this before. They feel it again.. And again.. And again.. And again.. And again.. And again.. And again.. And again.. Finally it stops. Everyone is standing still except Camdalf who is currently panicking and spazzing on the floor with white foam coming out of his mouth. He’s screaming all the while “tH e WoRLd iS GoING tO eNd RUn For UR LifES” and he disappears.. Legocamel is having a bath in his apartment when the shaking starts, his shampoo falls over and he explodes. Next up is Camwise Lolzgee. He is sitting in his throne made out of recycled one direction posters, and clothes stolen from the homeless. He is ordering around his board minions, as he rules over the Multiboard, a trans-dimensional entity that exists separate to this world and all others, and is accessed by going beneath the floorboards of any house. Camwise rules and manages this world, and is in charge of making sure it doesn’t collapse. He falls out of his throne and smashes his head on a tricycle and dies. He spawns in a tattoo parlor. He senses Froyo in grave danger, and goes to the ice cream shop. He waits in line for 4 decades, and makes his way up to Cafrica. It takes him 89 more years to get there, and he gets malaria and dies again. He spawns back in Camelstan at the tattoo parlor. All the respawn stations in Cafrica are disabled due to funding cuts from the game developers. He gives up and has a nap in some random alley and gets robbed while he’s asleep. ' ' Back in the church… Froyo is now floating into the air and spinning in circles rapidly at mach 80 speeds. The speed of his spinning causes the church and the ground to be ripped off and causes a massive Camnado. He starts to ascend higher and higher to the point where the Camnado now covers half of Cafrica. Camels and everything alike are being sucked into it, further increasing the strength of the Camnado. Nothing can stop it now… But along comes the Camrog of Hurrdurr to save the day. A camrog is a massive being which can range anywhere from 50 meters tall to 50,000 meters tall. The Camrog of Hurrdurr is one of the last surviving members of his race, most others being killed off from natural causes. The Camrog of Chicken died when he had a radioactive moldy pencil eraser chucked at his face. The Camrog of Derpdurr died when he caught Ebola in Cafrica. This makes the Camrog of Hurrdurr the last original member of his race. Camrogs are A.I, and don’t respawn, so they stay dead unless a developer spawns them back in, although they will have no memories of their past life, and will exist as new entities. The Camrog of Hurrdurr, being the largest of his race at 48,000 meters tall, at maximum, uses his massive lungs to inhale the Camnado and everything in it. The Camrog’s lungs act as a digestive system,and a cardiovascular system, so it’s all good. The Camrog shrinks his size back down to 50 mL, and returns to watch Camel Tubbies on Treecamel. ' ' Meanwhile, drifting through both time and space, existing as a cosmic entity that exists between and in dimensions that are of no known existence to the physical beings of the mortal realm. Only those with powers beyond imagination and time can sense these powerful entities. As he watches the mortal realm, he sighs in disgust. “This world has gone to absolute crap,” he says, under his breath. If he speaks too loudly he might cause a crack to form in the space-time continuum causing the world to end. Their world, at least. Our malevolent cosmic entities name is Bill. Bill likes to think of himself as a time patrolling camel warrior of destiny. He is on a mission to receive one of the most powerful substances known to all primordial races, the golden extract from the nipples of a powerful camel, also known as “milk.” The milk can only be gained from one camel in the universe; Camdalf Bengtston, but he will not give up the milk without a fight. Bill lands on Earth and causes a crack in the worlds core. He fixes it by winking. He teleports to Camdalf Bengtston and asks him, “Can I milk you?” “Yes.” Camdalf Bengston says. “Oh, I thought you would say no.” “Ok.” Bill proceeds to milk Camdalf. He finishes, and returns to the ethereal dimension. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”Bill drinks the milk, but the milk has been poisoned. Bill dies.” The End